


A Due South Fairy Tale

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	A Due South Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Due South Fairy Tale

## 

A Due South Fairy Tale

By: Karen Flieger

One day, the handsome Prince Benton of Fraser was riding along in the forest. He was soon approached by the Lady Victoria of Metcalfe, a well-known, yet extremely dangerous sorceress.

"Finally, I have you." She purred, letting her corkscrew curls fall gently in Prince Benton's face. "Now, what shall I do with you?" She frowned, deep in thought. "Maybe I could put you to eternal sleep."

"No, I believe that has been done already. Besides that, I doubt it was very successful." Prince Benton objected.

"Oh, you are right, sweet prince." Lady Victoria admitted, as Prince Benton attempted to stall her. " I could make you my slave. That certainly has it's benefits...." She suggested out loud. "No, No. You would resist."

"I suggest you let me go." Prince Benton interrupted.

"Shh...I'm thinking, milord. Aha! I could turn you into something. Like a....wolf! And not a cartoon wolf either. I'll do this right, unlike those bumbling mice!" She considered that for a second and decided to forget that option. "Ah, now I have it!"

"Have what, milady?" Prince Benton sighed, as Lady Victoria waved her wand.

"This will be perfect!" Lady Victoria crowed. "Nothing could be more gross or disgusting than a newt!" As she searched the ground for the slimy little creature, she was instantly disappointed.

A very chubby and middle-aged man with graying hair stood in Prince Benton's former place.

"Whatever happened to family values? What we need is a...Boy's Town!" Suggested the plump politician.

"No! Not that kind of Newt! Oh, for Heaven's sake...that's not right at all! Well, back to the drawing board." Lady Victoria waved her wand and restored Prince Benton back to his normal form. "That was torture enough for a whole CENTURY! Nothing's worse than being a.....Gingrich!"

Sir Ray soon found Prince Benton outside.

"So, what happened in there Benny?"

"She turned me into a Newt, Ray."

"Ah, Benny! That's terrible!"

"I got better!"

The End

" Sometimes it's easier to believe you're in love than to accept that you're alone." - Benton Fraser

Enjoy the story? Please e-mail me at


End file.
